


The Doll

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Dolls, Little!Will Graham, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana brings her new doll over to Will's for their impromptu playdate. As with last time (and all times in this 'verse), Alana is a brat and things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingOnTheEdge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/gifts).



> This is age play - consenting adults playing at younger than their biological age.
> 
> I'm always open for prompts (ageplay or not) - hit me up in the comments below or via tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

Original prompt from Anislandcalledcalifornia: (from [this post](http://puppyxtraining.tumblr.com/post/119880883388/anislandcalledcalifornia-oliviafuckingpope) on tumblr)  _This gave me ideas! little! Alana bringing her new doll to show little!Will who secretly covets it so he hides it in daddys office then blames Randall for eating it . Alana has to go home ( crying) without it - but daddy Hannibal knows what’s up._

This version of little!Alana appeared in my fic [Let's Play A Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3750967). Not a follow on, but really just more bratty Alana!  
  
Also, Randall as little Will's pet is an idea from Telera, starting from her fic [The New Pet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/5155448), part of her awesome Daddy Hannibal and Little Will series. 

...

After the last time they played, Hannibal decided to keep the fact that Alana and Uncle Jack were coming over a little secret from Will that bright Sunday morning.

Will was playing in the back garden with Randall. Or rather, Will ran around with his bubble set while Randall sat and watched. Will would sometimes blow bubbles towards Randall, who would try and bat them with his paw or bite them, sending Will into fits of giggles when they popped in his pet’s face.

When the doorbell rang, Will dropped his bubble wand and ran through to the study where his daddy was, Randall following behind.

“Daddy! Who’s here? There’s someone at the door!”

“Will darling, please don’t run in the house. Randall, go to your bed.”

Randall obeyed, slinking quietly over to his bed in the corner and curling up with a sigh.

Will jumped up and down.

“Ooh daddy, is it Matty? Is he coming over to play? Or, ooh, is it a delivery of a present for me?”

Hannibal stood up and took Will’s hand into his own, leading him to the front door.

“Darling, your Uncle Jack has some important things to discuss with daddy. So I’ve asked him over this morning.”

Will stopped bouncing. He narrowed his eyes.

“Oh. But…does that mean that Alana is coming too?”

“Now Will. I know the last time you played things didn’t go exactly as planned. Nevertheless, we must always be polite.”

Will whined and stamped his foot on the floorboards.

“But daddy, I don’t wanna play with her! She’s mean and she plays dumb games and I don’t want to!”

Hannibal sighed and let Will have his say. He was about to reach for the front door knob to let them in.

“I assure you, you will both be on your best behaviour today. Be a good and gracious host, dear boy. Can I trust you to do that?”

“No.”

Hannibal sighed.

“Will.”

Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Fine.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead and opened the door.

“Hello Jack. Good morning Alana.”

“Hi Hannibal. Hey Will, how are you?”

Both Will and Alana stood there, glaring at each other. Hannibal gave Will a little nudge.

“Hi Uncle Jack. Hi Alana.”

Alana was wearing a bright blue dress, with a bright hair ribbon to match once again. She had a pink satchel slung over her shoulder and was carrying a life-like baby doll in her arms.

“Hello Uncle Hannibal. Hello William.”

“It’s Will. No one calls me William.”

“Now now, Will. Let’s not be rude. Please, won’t you both come in?”

Hannibal and Will stepped aside and they all went into the living room.

“Now Will. You and Alana can play in here. You have your colouring books Will, and Alana looks like she has brought her pretty dolly to play with. We will be next door in the study, unless it is an emergency, your Uncle Jack and I must have some quiet time to do some work. Can I trust you to look after our guest here and play nicely together?”

Will swallowed and nodded. He wanted to show his daddy he could be a responsible boy. Jack ruffled Will’s hair.

“I know you’ll look after my little girl.” Jack turned to Alana. “And you listen to your cousin Will. Do as he says, we are guests in his and Uncle Hannibal’s house.”

Alana rolled her eyes and cradled her doll in her arms.

“Alana. What did I just say?”

She looked up, bored.

“Do as Will says.”

Satisfied, Jack smiled and the grown ups left to go to the study. For a few moments, Will and Alana stood opposite each other, neither speaking nor moving.  Finally Will gave in, remembering his daddy’s words about being a good host.

“Is that a new dolly?”

“Yes. Her name is Elizabeth.”

Will stepped closer. Alana cradled the doll in her arms, as if it were a real baby. She moved to the couch and sat down. Will sat beside her, watching her rock the doll in her arms.

“Can I hold Elizabeth?”

“No. What kinda boy wants to play with a dolly? And besides, you’ll break her.”

“No I won’t.”

“You will. And besides, I’m Elizabeth’s mommy. And I don’t let strangers hold my baby.”

Will huffed and crossed his arms. Alana placed the doll on the couch cushion next to her and looked through her bag. She brought out a toy baby bottle and pretended to feed the doll.

“Good girl, drink up all your milk and you’ll grow up to be big and strong.”

Will watched on, eager to have a go.

“Please Alana, can’t I try it?”

“No Will! You’re not allowed! Go do some drawings or something and quit bugging us.”

Will had half a mind to go tell his daddy that Alana was being mean, but remembered his daddy telling him that he and Uncle Jack were not to be disturbed. So Will got off the couch and went over to his toy chest in the corner and got out his train set and set it up on the rug in front of the couch.

Alana continued to play feed the doll and Will ran his trains around the rug.

“Oh no Elizabeth, you’ve wet your diaper! We must get you changed.”

Getting off the couch, Alana sat on the floor next to Will, bringing the bag with her and spreading out a changing mat on the rug.

Will watched intently as Alana undressed the doll, took off its diaper and replaced it with a new one from the pink bag. He watched as Alana cooed at the doll and redressed it, watched as she tickled the doll’s tummy and smiled so lovingly at it.

“You’re real good at that Alana.”

She whipped her head in Will’s direction, the smile disappearing.

“Of course I am. I’m the best mommy.”

Will pointed at the doll again.

“Can…can I please have a go?”

“No! You’re not allowed! Boys don’t play with dolls. Oh look what you’ve done, now you’ve upset Elizabeth and made her cry.”

Will frowned as Alana got out a toy pacifier from the bag and put it in the doll’s mouth.  

“Ssssh….poor baby. There, there, you have your binky now. Just like baby Will here, he loves his binky too.”

Alana smirked at Will who blushed.

“I…I do not!”

“Haha. You do too. I heard your daddy telling my daddy about it. About how you can be such a baby sometimes.”

Tears sprang to Will’s eyes, so he lowered his head and resumed playing with his trains again as Alana murmured nasty things to the doll.

Not long after, Alana placed the doll on the couch.

“I need to go potty Will.”

Will shrugged. He had built an obstacle course around the couch and under the coffee table for his trains.

“Will, watch Elizabeth. Make sure she doesn’t roll off and hurt herself. But you’re not allowed to play with her. She’ll cry if you touch her and I’ll know when I get back.”

Will shrugged again and Alana stomped off in search of the bathroom.

At first he wasn’t going to do anything. But the temptation was too great. He crawled over to the couch, until he was sitting eye level with the doll. He picked her up. She was soft and slightly heavy in his arms.  She smelled like baby powder.

Will stood and walked her around the room. He pointed out pieces of art on the wall, cradling her gently. He went back to the couch to get her bottle, and took the pacifier out of her mouth, replacing it with the toy bottle.

“Good girl, good Elizabeth. Drink up all of your milk.”

Will continued to cuddle the doll, enjoying how nice it felt. He never wanted it to end but was ashamed about how much he liked playing with her. Will was sure there was a reason his daddy didn’t buy him a doll like this. Alana must have been right.

He knew Alana would be back soon. Looking around the room, Will spied the closet on the far side of the room. His daddy kept some extra couch cushions, some throw blankets and a basket of Will’s toys in there.

Looking towards the door, Will made a split second decision and rushed towards the closet. He placed the doll on the top of the toy basket and grabbed a blanket off the top shelf.

“I’m just going to let you sleep in here for a bit Elizabeth, okay? I swear I’ll come back for you. Stay quiet. And maybe you can live here with daddy and me.”

Will smiled at the doll and covered it with a blanket. He closed the closet door and went back to playing with his trains. His back was facing the couch when Alana returned.

“Where’s Elizabeth?”

Will turned around and shrugged.

“I dunno.”

Alana’s eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

“Where is she?!”

“I told you, I don’t know. I’ve been playing with my trains. You told me not to touch her.”

Alana screamed.

“What have you done with her?”

She got down on her hands and knees and began looking under the couch and the armchair.

“Tell me now Will! What did you do!?”

“Nothing! But…I wasn’t watching her the entire time. Maybe…maybe she…maybe Randall took her?”

Alana continued tearing around the room, pulling the pillows off the couch and throwing them on the floor, moving books from the bookshelf and rifling through Will’s toy chest, throwing toys all over the floor.

She stomped back over to Will, her face red and tears beginning to fall.

“I’ll give you one more chance. Where is she?”

Will shrugged again.

“I told you. I dunno. Maybe Randall took her.”

Alana screamed and ran out of the room.

“Daddy! DADDY!”

Will followed after her as she burst into the study. Jack and Hannibal stood up, Alana throwing herself at her daddy.

“What’s wrong Alana? What happened?”

“It’s Elizabeth, she’s…she’s GONE! Will…Will said that Randall took her and ate her!”

Will stood at the doorway, fidgeting ever so slightly.

“Will, come over here please.”

Will walked over to his daddy.

“Do you know what has happened Will?”

He chewed on his thumbnail as he watched his Uncle Jack pull Alana into his lap and soothe her. Will shook his head.

“It couldn’t have been Randall. He has been in here with us the whole time.”

Hannibal gestured to the corner where Randall’s bed was. Sure enough, he was curled up, dozing quietly.

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own.

“Jack, we’re going to have a little talk next door. I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Jack nodded as he continued to hold Alana.

Will’s stomach dropped as he walked with his daddy to the living room. Hannibal frowned at the state of the room.

“What happened here?”

“Alana was looking for that stupid doll of hers.”

Hannibal sat on the couch, patting the cushion. Will sat down next to him.

“Will darling. Remember when we talked about fibbing? And how much daddy doesn’t like it when people fib?”

Will nodded.

“Right. Well then I will ask you once more. What happened to Alana’s doll?”

Will sighed. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“I…I took her.”

“You took her? What do you mean?”

Will stood and went over to the closet. He pulled the blanket off the doll and smiled at her, picking her up and whispering to her.

“See Elizabeth, I told you I’d be back.”

Hannibal stifled a small, sad smile.

Will sat back on the couch. He didn’t want to look at his daddy.

“Why did you take her Will? Alana is very upset.”

“I know. But…I wanted to play with her. But Alana wouldn’t let me.”

Will continued to cradle the doll.

“Well then you need to work it out, or come talk to daddy or Uncle Jack. You don’t take things that aren’t yours.”

“But daddy…she said that I couldn’t ever play with the doll. That boys don’t play with dolls. I didn’t want it to be true.”

Another tear. Hannibal’s heart ached and he put his arm around Will.

“Oh my darling. Boys can play with dolls. Boys can play with whatever they want. As can girls. Would you be okay if Alana wanted to play with your trains?”

“Of course. I would love it.”

Hannibal kissed Will’s curls.

“You’re a good and caring boy Will. I’m so proud of you. But you know it was wrong to hide Alana’s doll, don’t you?”

“Yes daddy. I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright. You knew what you did was wrong. Now let’s go back next door and let Alana know Elizabeth is safe and well.”

Will looked worried.

“She’s going to be really mad, daddy. I’m scared.”

Hannibal paused. Usually he was a big believer in doing the right thing when it came to Will. But Alana had a tendency towards brattishness that Hannibal didn’t approve of. So he took the doll from Will and held his hand.

“Leave it to me, darling boy. I’ll do the explaining.”

The walked back through to the study where Alana was still sitting on her daddy’s lap, sucking her thumb. When she spotted Hannibal holding her doll, she jumped up.

“Elizabeth! Where did you find her?! Where did Will hide her?”

Hannibal handed the doll back to Alana, who held it by the leg as she stared daggers at Will.

“Why Alana, she was sitting behind one of the couch cushions the entire time. Will and I both found her while we were tidying up the mess you made.”

Will looked up at his daddy and Hannibal squeezed his hand, never taking his eyes off of Alana.

“No! You’re lying!”

“ALANA! That is not how you speak to your Uncle! Apologise this instant.”

“But daddy, I looked everywhere, and Elizabeth was not behind the cushion!”

“I don’t care. That was very rude what you said. And accusing Will of hiding her. Apologise. Right now, young lady.”

Alana pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, still holding Elizabeth by her leg, the doll hanging upside down.

“Sorry Will. Sorry Uncle Hannibal.”

“Apology accepted. Thank you Alana.”

Jack stood up and placed his hand on Alana’s back.

“I think we should go, Hannibal. Alana’s tired now and we can discuss the rest of what we need to talk about over the phone. Thank you for having us. Sorry for Alana’s behaviour.”

“It’s not a problem Jack. You are welcome any time.”

Jack went and got Alana’s bag and Hannibal and Will walked with them to the front door, waving them off. Alana scowled at Will who just smiled happily and waved as the car took off down the street.

When Hannibal closed the front door, he and Will went back to the living room which was still a mess.

“Will darling, I understand why you did what you did. But I’m afraid you still must be punished for what you did. You know it was wrong.”

Will sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you Will. All I will ask you to do is clean up in here. And then we will have some lunch together, how does that sound?”

Wil launched himself at Hannibal, squeezing him tight.

“It sounds perfect. I love you daddy. So much.”

“I love you too, darling boy.”

…

While Will cleaned up the living room, Hannibal prepared lunch. He also made a phone call for a special delivery for Will.

Hannibal inspected the living room after Will had tidied it up, and everything was back in its proper place. Hannibal rewarded Will with a  kiss on the cheek.

“You did very well, my dear.”

Will beamed and they went through to the kitchen for lunch.

Hannibal placed a bowl of homemade chicken soup on front of Will, along with some crackers and a tippy cup full of juice. The doorbell rang as they were getting to the end of their meal.

“Do you want to answer the door Will?”

Will wiped his mouth with the napkin.

“Can I daddy?”

“Yes, you have my permission.”

Will pushed his chair back and opened the door. A delivery man stood there with a giftwrapped box.

“Hi, I have a delivery for Will?”

“Um…that’s me.”

“There ya go. Enjoy!”

The man handed the box to Will who smiled and went back inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He took the box back into the kitchen. It was a medium sized box, wrapped in bright red paper with a store tag on it. It was from Branston’s Toys, the biggest toystore in Baltimore.

Hannibal feigned surprise when he saw Will with the box.

“What do you have there Will?”

“It’s…it’s a present. For me!”

“Well, don’t you want to see what’s inside?”

Will placed the box on the floor and tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the plain box and inside was his very own life-like doll. Will gasped and carefully lifted the doll out, holding it in his arms.

“Is…is it really for me?”

“Of course, my darling. Who else would it be for?”

“But…can I really have it?”

“You can have whatever you wish, dear boy.”

Will went over and hugged Hannibal tight, the soft doll between them.

“You’re the best daddy ever. Thank you daddy.”

“You’re welcome, best boy. You’re very welcome.”

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724402) by [Xenagogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy)




End file.
